A Primeira Longa Noite
by Lain-san
Summary: Os pensamentos e devaneios de alguem que não pode mais dormir, e acaba de descobrir isso.


_Maybe we're all different but we're still the same  
We all got the blood of Eden running through our veins  
I know sometimes it's hard for you to see  
You're caught between just who you are and who you want to be_

If you feel alone and lost and need a friend  
Remember every new beginning is some beginning's end

Havia acontecido tanta coisa nessas últimas horas. E agora parecia tudo tão calmo, mas as imagens do que havia acontecido não paravam de passar e repassar em sua mente, isso o deixava assustado, o que havia dado errado, a promessa que eles não conseguiram cumprir.

_Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life; you made it this far  
Welcome, you got to believe  
That right here, right now  
You're exactly where you're supposed to be  
Welcome to wherever you are_

Depois de toda a confusão todos, exaustos, tinham conseguido dormir, e era o que ele devia e queria fazer também. Mas ele não podia. Já havia perdido essa capacidade, talvez por isso, nem ao menos se sentia cansado, também não sentia fome, nem dor, não sentia. Mas se sentia só nessa noite, emoções eram tudo o que podia sentir, e de solidão ele começou a se sentir assustado com isso. Ele queria poder abraçar as pessoas de quem gostava e poder sentir o calor humano, mas ao invés disso, apenas faria os outros sentirem o frio de seu novo corpo, chegou a pensar que talvez não fosse mais humano, e isso o assustou mais ainda. Tentou pensar em outra coisa, não gostava do rumo de seus pensamentos.

_When everybody's in and you're left out  
And you feel you're drowning in the shadow of a doubt  
Everyone's a miracle in their own way  
Just listen to yourself, not what other people say_

Olhou para seu irmão, que dormia, mas com a ajuda de medicamentos. Mesmo assim sua expressão era de dor. Não sabia que tipo de dor que ele estava sentindo, e gostaria que não fosse daquele jeito, além de perder sua perna por algo que não deu certo, ainda perdeu um braço para salvar sua vida.  
Ele se sentia mal por isso, seu irmão não precisava se sacrificar tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia extremamente agradecido, por ainda estar vivo. E por isso, jamais deixaria que algo acontecesse ao seu irmão mais velho.

_When it's seems you're lost, alone and feeling down  
Remember everybody's different; just take a look around_

Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life; you made it this far  
Welcome, you got to believe  
Right here, right now  
You're exactly where you're supposed to be

Foi até a janela, apreciar a lua, mas a noite estava escura e a lua não trazia sua presença esta noite, parece que ela sabia o que haviam feito e por isso não apareceu. Mesmo assim ele continuou olhando o céu e as estrelas, essas, pelo menos, sempre estavam lá. Assim como o a vovó e a Winry, que sempre estavam prontas para ajudar, e essa noite mais do que nunca. Mesmo que eles não fossem mais os mesmos, mesmo que houvessem chegado ensaguentados, elas socorreram o Ed e entenderam que a compreensão delas era o que mais precisavam naquela hora. Mesmo que seu irmão estivesse desacordado, ele sabia que o Ed também se sentia assim. Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu:  
-Winry...?  
-Eu preciso dar mais medicamentos ao Ed - disse ela sonolenta.  
-Ah sim...muito obrigado Winry.  
Ela o encarou e sorriu, mesmo que sua expressão fosse de tristeza.  
-Tudo bem Al.  
E foi arrumar os medicamentos enquanto ele apenas observava. Terminado ela se virou para ele e disse:  
-Você não vai dormir Al? Você deve estar exausto também.  
-Não dá... - ele se virou para a janela, de costas para ela, sentia que deveria, mas também não podia fazer isso - Winry, porque as noites são tão longas?  
Ela ficou surpresa com a reação dele, e foi até a janela e, mesmo que sem jeito, deu um abraço nele - Eu...também gostaria de saber... - os olhos dela já estavam ficando molhados.  
-Volte a dormir, você a a vovó já fizeram muito por nós, e você precisa descansar.  
Sem saber mais o que falar, e notando que estava realmente cansada, ela assentiu e se encaminhou para a porta e antes de sair deu uma última olhada no Al, ele apenas sussurrou um "boa noite", e ela saiu. Ele a observou e se sentiu realmente agradeçido, eles tinham muita sorte de ter as duas.  
_  
Be who you want to be  
Be who you are  
Everyone's a hero  
Everyone's a star_

Voltando ao silêncio do quarto, as imagens da transmutação voltavam a sua mente, fazendo a tristeza e medo que sentiu voltar. Ele não podia evitar, ainda estava tudo muito claro em sua mente, apesar de ele não se lembrar o que aconteceu entre o momento que a transmutação deu errado e o momento que ele acordou e viu Ed desacordado no chão sem um braço e sem uma perna, depois as imagens da vovó e da Winry cuidando dele passavem sem muita precisão pro sua mente, ele apenas sabia que estava um pouco mais alivado ao ver que Ed ainda estava vivo, mesmo naquele estado.  
Agora que eles haviam perdido mais do que podiam imaginar, ele não sabia o que fariam dali para frente, apenas passar por uma simples noite estava sendo mais dificíl do que ele podia imaginar, e ele sabia que sempre viriam novas noites. Os dias também não seriam mais os mesmos, ele não sabia como seguir em frente, para onde seria seguir em frente. Ele desejou do fundo do seu coração que ainda fosse possível ter seu corpo, o do seu irmão e sua vida de volta ao normal, mas não sabia como poderia fazer algo assim, como teria forças para encontrar uma saída.  
Ele apenas olhava para seu irmão que dormia, e tinha certeza de apenas uma coisa, seu irmão ainda estava vivo, e ele também, por isso, por mais que fosse dificíl se acostumar, eles ainda estavam vivos, e isso era só o que importava naquele momento.

_When you want to give up and your heart's about to break  
Remember that you're perfect; God makes no mistakes_

Assim perdido em seus devaneios, ora com medo do amanhã, ora confortável com o fato de estarem vivos, ele viu o sol começar a nascer no horizonte, deixando essa noite para trás.

_Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life; you made it this far  
Welcome, you got to believe  
Right here, right now  
You're exactly where you're supposed to be_

_ ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Música: Welcome to wherever you are

Artista: Jon Bon Jovi

Escrever uma fic eh uma coisa q eu nao me imaginava fazendo, mas essa ideia me surgiu na cabeça, e eu resolvi escrever, ou seja, essa eh minha primeira fic, e dependendo da minha criatividade e dos reviews, eu posso ou nao tenta escrever outra ^^


End file.
